


Pray

by Delphi



Series: Sex and the Scarus Sector [4]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drama, Dystopia, Gen, Religion, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejoice, for the Emperor loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo December 2011 Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos

If you have no one else in this universe, if you are lowly and loathsome, rejoice—for the Emperor loves you.

Don't be ashamed to weep with joy at the thought of Him, or to quake with breathless terror imagining yourself in His presence. He understands your weakness.

He is with you. Such strength it must take to watch each and every one of a trillion souls. You or I might be tempted to glance away from the seemingly insignificant, but not He.

He loves you, and all He asks is for your love in return. Do not disappoint him.


End file.
